Harry Potter and the Enormous Hoax
by Googlepuss
Summary: The final battle between Harry and Voldemort is about to begin. In a desparate last attempt to save Hermione, Harry launches himself into action, but someone has other ideas, ideas that may send his plan horribly wrong.


_This story takes off very close to the climax, because we didn't want to write the parts leading up to it just yet. It's the final book, the final showdown. Ron is dead. Many others too. There's more, but you should pick it up. More will be up soon…_

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. We do not own any copyrights._

**Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Hoax**

Harry knew what he must do. In a way, he had always known, but now, it seemed so much more real.

Hermione's arrest had shocked everybody to the core. The school itself reverberated with the news, still making its way across year groups though word of mouth.

_But she didn't DO anything!_ Harry thought angrily, the malice of a thousand fiery sword coursing through his veins. _She'd never hurt anyone!_ He looked again at the arrest warrant he still held. It had gone damp from the perspiration in his hand, where he griped it tightly. He read it again, checking if he'd missed anything.

Warrant of Arrest 

_Hermione Granger_

_The above stated person is herby listed for containment by the British Ministry for Magic._

_A containment unit has been dispatched for the immediate retrieval of the above mentioned._

_The above mentioned is presumed guilty of the following crimes:_

_Impersonating a member of the office_

_Defrauding the system_

_Brewing of illicit materials_

_Selling of illicit materials_

_Fraud_

_Murder of the first degree_

_Anyone found harboring, hiding, or otherwise protecting the above mentioned person is liable to prosecution._

_Signed,_

The signature was unintelligible, but that mattered little. Harry knew what he must do. He scrunched the parchment into a ball, throwing it across the dorm in anger, before collapsing onto his bed, tears threatening to make their way past his eyes.

"Argghh!"

The scream had come from him. A blinding pain that threatened to expel him from his body had overtaken him. Its source was the scar on his forehead, burning as though it was made of molten rock and lightning. Through it, he began to laugh, joy overcoming the pain. And with this laughter, now so familiar, came a single phrase repeated over and over. _At last I have her, the one I need to complete it. Hermione Granger._

A second later, it was gone, and Harry realized he was on the floor. Before he could collect himself, he vomited, his body reacting to and rejecting the pain it had endured. He was on all fours, heaving dryly, but through his pain wracked body, one thought was clear: Voldemort had Hermione.

He would not let it happen. Never let it happen. The guilt that had flooded him since Ron's body had been recovered was swept away with his need to rescue her. He had already lost one of his best friends, he wouldn't let this monster take the other from him.

He lurched to his feet, recalling the image of Hermione his scar had given him. The Graveyard. The same place Voldemort had returned to full strength, now he would complete his ultimate plan there. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, making sure his wand was in its accustomed position in his pocket, he began to run. He could only apparate once outside the grounds. He ignored the voice in the back of his head, the voice of reason telling him he had never successfully apparated before. He had to try.

Brushing past Neville, he burst out through the front doors. "Harry!" cried the boy. "Harry! I've got to tell…" Harry ignored him, running faster than he had ever before. Neville could wait. Hermione was in danger.

He reached the Gargoyle encrusted gate. Not half a step out of the grounds, he apparated. A rushing filled his head and in a second he was in the graveyard, in the same place Cedric had been taken from the world three years prior. But he was not disoriented this time, he was ready to fight.

Cooley, he surveyed the scene. A ring of figures in the masks of Death Eaters stood around a pole, to which was tied Hermione. She looked up. "No, Harry!" she cried. "Go back! It's… _He's_ here!"

Not a second later, another figure stepped out from behind the pole. It was him. Voldemort. He raised his wand before Harry could move, preparing to speak and end it all.

_More will be up soon. Please review. :)_


End file.
